The new plant of this invention is the result of a unique hybridization, with the breeding achievement being evidenced in the outstanding combination of characteristics exhibited by this new and distinct Hibiscus plant, which include: xe2x80x98severely-cutxe2x80x99 leaves of three to five
(a) Refined and uniquely crinkled, xe2x80x9cHydrangea-likexe2x80x9d ovate leaves of a medium green color with relatively smooth margins being densely distributed throughout the plant thereby complimenting the landscape;
(b) Very large flowers that are well-posed on the plant and outstanding for their deep red, thickly-textured petals with dark burgundy centers and an extremely campanulate nature;
(c)The plant being very floriferous with flowers that stay open at least one full day;
(d) The plant being short in stature, but vigorous with compact and uniform breaking action which gives it unique landscape utility; and
(e) The plant being so hardy that it can consistently withstand winter temperatures of at least xe2x88x9230 degrees Fahrenheit.
xe2x80x98Robert Flemingxe2x80x99 was the result of a 40 year breeding program. Its ancestry includes Hibiscus moscheutos and Hibiscus coccineus. More specifically, the plant resulted from multiple crossings of Fleming seedlings xe2x80x98Ruffled Big Redxe2x80x99 (H. moscheutos) with xe2x80x9812 Axe2x80x99 (H. coccineus). Neither parent plant is patented. The seedling which most closely met all of the above named standards was selected.
This new plant first bloomed in the summer if 1989 and was selected by David Fleming and Gretchen Zwetzig on David Fleming""s property in Lincoln, Nebr. Asexual propagation of the plant by cuttings and root division has shown that the unique and distinguishing features of the plant are faithfully transmitted from generation to generation and appear to be fixed.
Since its origin, the plant has bloomed from midsummer until frost, while exhibiting the aforementioned distinctive characteristics. This hardy Hibiscus plant greatly contributes to the market with its sheer beauty and utter refinement, its compact growth habit, its enhanced resistance to disease and insects, its stability through extremes in rain and drought, and its extreme hardiness.